marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carol Danvers (Earth-1610)
Director Danvers | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Triskelion | Quotation = Such are the joys of running S.H.I.E.L.D., Doctor Stark. | Speaker = Carol Danvers | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Former Chief of Staff | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Warren Ellis; Steve McNiven | First = Ultimate Secret #1 | Overview = Carol Danvers served as acting Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., beginning with Nick Fury's disappearance during the Ultimate Power incident. She later served as Chief of Staff for President William Howard and continued in this capacity for the succeeding president Steve Rogers. | HistoryText = Beginnings Prior to these accomplishments, Danvers was assigned to a SHIELD base in New Mexico. She worked on Dr. Philip Lawson's security detail when Earth was threatened by Gah Lak Tus. Her competence quickly caught the eye of Nick Fury and he promoted Carol to be his personal assistant on the spot. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Under the Directorship of S.H.I.E.L.D., she became involved with several well-known superheroes and was present during the Silver Searcher event, as well as the rise of Apocalypse, fighting alongside the likes of the X-Men and the Fantastic Four. Death of a Goblin When the Green Goblin broke loose from the Triskelion, Danvers cooperated with Spider-Man by capturing his nemesis, but the altercation resulted in the death of Harry Osborn, which devastated Peter, building an animosity towards Danvers. New Ultimates Carol Danvers, as S.H.I.E.L.D. Director, was put in command of the newly formed New Ultimates. Some members, such as Hawkeye thought Carol had compromised her position when she engaged in a physical relationship with Tony Stark. When Loki attempted another invasion of Earth, Danvers and the women of the team were placed under a spell by Amora. Danvers, using technology, was able to resist the spell and was able to free Hawkeye and the rest of the team to successfully battle Loki's forces. Ultimatum In the aftermath of the Ultimatum event, Carol was seen expressing rage at the situation at the Triskelion since she was responsible for the clean-up as the new S.H.I.E.L.D. Director and promising to have all mutants suffer as a scapegoat for the public to vilify despite the notion being mentioned as a harmful idea. Agreement with May Parker After Spider-Man was captured and replaced by the Chameleon, Danvers decided that having Peter Parker untrained and loose in the city was doing more harm than good. She approached May Parker and they both agreed that Peter would attend training lessons from individual members of the New Ultimates. Avengers vs. New Ultimates Danvers and her New Ultimates battled Nick Fury and his Avengers, with each side accusing the other of being traitors to S.H.I.E.L.D. and the United States of America. During the fight Carol was hit by a Police Cruiser, leaving her in critical condition. Her role as S.H.I.E.L.D. Director was then passed on to Gregory Stark, who had in fact engineered the events from the start. After Gregory Stark was killed by Thor, Nick Fury took over as director once more, leaving Carol destitute and her career in shambles for allowing all the dissent and chaos to occur under her watch. | Powers = | Abilities = Experienced S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. | Strength = Normal human female who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Advanced S.H.I.E.L.D. technology. | Transportation = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and modern military aircraft. | Weapons = Advanced S.H.I.E.L.D. weaponry. | Notes = * Carol was roommates in college with the future President of the United States, Bill Howard. She used her influence to broker a meeting with the President for Tony Stark and the Mighty Thor. Soon thereafter, Howard named Carol Danvers "Chief of Staff." * She never became Ms. Marvel or Captain Marvel in this universe. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Danvers Family Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors